vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Orpheus (Myth)
Summary In Greek mythology and Orphism, Orpheus is the worlds greatest musician with songs that bring even the gods to tears. He was taught to play the lyre by the god Apollo and used his skills to help the Argonauts and to attempt to revive his dead wife, Eurydice. His father is Oeagrus, the Thracian king, and the Muse Calliope. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A Name: Orpheus Origin: Greek Mythology and Orphism Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Musician, Demigod, king of the Ciconians Powers and Abilities: Telekinesis (Pulled the ship Argo out of the sand with his music), Forcefield Creation (His singing causes sticks and stones to refuse hitting him), Life Manipulation (Made oars row on there own), Earth Manipulation (Pulled two cliffs apart with his music), Plant Manipulation (With his music, charmed trees from Piera to Thrace and moved oak trees. Attracted so many trees to where he was it created a grove.), Air Manipulation (His music produced a strong breeze to push the Argo), Water Manipulation (Moves waves of water to propel the Argo), Portal Creation (Created a path to Tartarus with his music), Animal Manipulation (with his singing, Orpheus tamed a tiger, made a school of fish follow the Argo, lead snakes, birds and other animals after him), Sleep Manipulation (Put the dragon Ladon to sleep with his song), Memory Manipulation (Causes Prince Idas to completely forget his feud with another of the Argonauts. Made all the souls of the underworld forget their sorrows with his song to Hades. Made the Argonauts forget their sadness from losing Heracles), Empathic Manipulation (Caused Hades to cry tears of lead and the stones to cry also. Made the Furies cry who are daimones of vengeance. Drove the sirens to suicide. Charmed Cerberus so that he could enter the underworld), Empathic Manipulation Negation (Compelled Jason and the Argonauts to leave their lovers on the island of Lemnos even though they were made to fall in-love by Aphrodite herself. Negated the singing of the sirens), Mind Manipulation (His singing cause Chiron, the wisest of the centaurs, to be struck dumb. Caused the sirens to be struck dumb), Soul Manipulation (Causes all the souls of the underworld to be on his side. Caused spirits to manifest as fruit trees to feed the Argonauts), Disease Manipulation Negation (When coming back from his trip to Egypt, Orpheus learned how to cure diseases), Fate Manipulation (His singing compelled the Fates to rewind their threads), Social Influencing Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Pulled apart two cliffs with his music to allow the ship Argo to pass through.) Speed: At most Transonic with his music Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Sung the ship Argo into the sea with the help of the Argonauts.) Striking Strength: Likely Human Class Durability: Likely Human level Stamina: High (Goes 7 days without eating when waiting on the river Styx. Still able to scream his wife's name even with his head chopped off) Range: Hundreds of meters with voice (The farthest a human voice can travel is 180 m) Standard Equipment: Lyre Intelligence: Orpheus is divine-like in his ability to create music and song and had years of experience with it. Weaknesses: Music can't directly affect anything that is deaf, insane, or drunk. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Mythology Category:Kings Category:Musicians Category:Male Characters Category:Demigods Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Characters Category:Music Users